Missions
by vamplover1329
Summary: Two hybrids, lots of supernatural and love. Based on twilight movie and vampire diaries movie. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1: Quetsia

I just came out of the bathroom; I looked in the mirror at myself. What I saw was a dark-brown haired, dark eyed, pale skinned girl. Or should I say woman, I always get mistaken for 21 when I'm really just 18. I pulled my leather jacket away from my side, and lifted up my black tank top to revile a tattoo that used to mean so much to my love. Sadly I just had to break up with him, to keep him safe. I live in a dangerous life. I wear black all the time, I have a dark cherry red motorcycle, and I am a 2,500 year old witch/vampire/werewolf.

My name is Quetsia or Sia as people like to call me, and I'm the most powerful supernatural being on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2: Old love

My tattoo I have is a thorned rose in the shape of a heart, which has the words, **_pro aeterno diligamus. _**It means "love for all eternity." I have only been in love so many times in my lifetime, but I never found my mate, or I don't think I did. The crazy 1,300 year old hybrid I thought was once my "**_clavem ad animam meam," _**the "key to my soul." Ever since he left me thinking I was human, the painful throbbing in my heart is still there from his betrayal 1,000 years ago, but it has become bearable during all these years. I still manage to check up on him, actualy its not that hard. He seems to rule the Vultori, a coven of cold-ones, vampires with powers, skin as hard as stone, pale as paper, sparkles in the sunlight, and you have to rip them limb from limb, and burn the pieces to kill them. Aro, Marcus, and Cauis are the Vultori brothers, they are the people who rule the cold-ones but take orders from Klaus, my unknowing mate.

**AN: I will try and post chapters a few times a week, because school started have a lot of tests to study for.**

**Luv u all!**

** -Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3: AN

**AN: Just incase you wont figure it out, this story is a crossover of Twilight and Vampire Diaires with a twist. The characters are going to be, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and maybe others, (VD) Bella, Cullen Family, Aro, Marcus, Ciaus, and maybe others (Twilight).**

**-Kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 4: Volterra

**_3 days Later Volterra, Italy_**

After the plane landed, I made my way to the Brothers castle. Or should I say my castle, yes, I was the one who had the palace built, until I had to leave on business, and left one of my younger vampire children in charge. I wasn't in the least surprised that, some 700 hundred years ago that, a coven of cold ones, the Brothers, took hold of it. No one, not even Niklaus knew who it belonged to before him. I keep my identity very well hidden, most people, and don't know I exist. But I guess times are changing, and I very well should make my secret known. When I got there I was greeted with odd Onyx eyed stares.

"Oh hell, damn immature hungry vampires," I mumbled just loud enough to be heard in the pavilion, while walking to the castle doors, with now wide eyed vampires, probably wondering how I would say, or, know that. Laughing light heartedly, I made my way to the tour group without being noticed. The Brothers really need to stop eating every tour group that comes through the palace, don't they think that it will raise suspicion that every human that comes in, doesn't come out. And here I thought they were big on keeping their secret safe. Coming up to the doors I now know that Felix, a Guard of the castle, is leading the group and fails to notice I'm there. So when the door opens, I quickly blur, to quickly for even vamp eyes to track, to the darkest, but closest corner to Cauis, my old friend, that's the only one who isn't dead that knows I exist. I see him look quickly, without being noticed by his brothers, look towards me, we have a special bound, even though he's a cold-one, to sense where each other is. His eyes widen slightly when he sees, me then he, out of the corner of his eye, looks at the tourist group then back at me. When I cross my arms challengly and point to the people, he knows what this means, I don't like him killing the people. He nods his head slightly and turns his head back, all without anyone noticing. _Ok Mother I won't feed from them. _He tells me in his head, _Ok child, I knew I taught you better than that, follow along with what I'm going to do when Aro and Marcus get up, _I said, smirking mentally in his head. I see the corner of his lip twitch slightly trying to hide a smile.

"Welcome to Volterra everyone!" Aro said, then the room filled with screams as everyone, but Cauis who sat still in his chair, attacked the tourists. After everyone had finished, they all notice Cauis, still sitting in his chair. Everyone looked at him with confused and questioning looks. Aro and Marcus took their seats, while the guards stood at the foot of the stairs going to the thrones.

"Cauis, what is wrong brother?" Aro asked nicely, but everyone could detect a slight edge to it.

"Nothing is wrong brother why do you ask?" Cauis said smirking, looking amused.

"I mean, why did you not eat?" Aro said in a more demanding tone, while his frown deepened.

"I didn't want to make mother upset, she isn't pleasant when she's mad."

"Mother, Cauis?" Aro asked confused.

_I think it is time to show yourself Mother, _Cauis said amused with Aro, _Yes child I do think it's time._

Blurring over to Cauis's lap, he put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek while I hugged him.

"Hello, Mother," he said affectionately.

"Hello Child," I said softly.


	5. Chapter 5: Leader

As shocked gasps filled the room, I pulled away from him to lift my eyebrow at them. "Yes? Can I help you all?" I asked smirking at their angry, and still confused, expressions.

"Cauis! What is the meaning of this? What is a HUMAN doing here? And why are you calling her MOTHER!" Aro demanded, getting more and more angry as the seconds ticked by and we just looked at him calmly and slightly amused.

Getting up, Cauis then lifed me back on his throne and stood by me protectively. I grinned wider, but a little annoyed, when more shocked gasps filled the room mixed with growls, and the guards crouched. When a louder, and more menacing growl filled the room, they all backed up fear covered there faces, but didn't leave the room. I'll give them that, they aren't emtimidated easily, even by one of their oldest leaders.

**AN: Sorry its a little short, but I had a lot of homework and I didn't have enough time to write today. Plus, im really tired so im going to bed.**

** - Luv U ALL!**

** Vamplover**

**P.S- I own none of these characters.**


	6. Chapter 6: AN

**AN: I'm sorry! I've been busy, i'll try to post sometime this week.**


	7. Chapter 7: Felix

Standing up highly amused, I put a hand on Cauis's shoulder who relaxed, knowing I could take care of myself, he then stood slightly in front of me but still by my side.

"Cauis, why don't you sit back down while I talk to your brothers," I said in a soft voice.

Looking reluctant, he sat back down with more coxing that I would be fine.

Turning back to The Guard, I said in an emotionless voice, "go back to doing what you normally do."

"We don't take orders from you! You are nothing but a worthless HUMAN!" said Felix.

Turning towards him, I stared at him until I had him squirming under my gaze. Slowly walking toward him, as a predator would prey, the Guard parted for me with Felix slowly backing away.

"Boy," I said in a cold voice, making him wince, "do you know who I am?" I questioning him to the point where I could literally smell the fear coming off him.

"No," he said in a hard tone, despite his feelings.

"You'll soon find out," I said eerily, smiling wickedly turning back to the brothers."Aro, Marcus, order your Guard out," I demanded them in the same tone as Felix.

With both vampires stunned into silence, I turned toward my son.

"Son," I said in a warm tone that seemed to shock the brothers out of silence, "would you order your Guard out please."

"Everyone out!" Cauis demanded looking back to me after they all departed.

Facing all the brothers again, I asked, "I guess you want to know my story," saying it more as a statement.


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle!

After a few minutes, I finally told them my story, or as must as I was willing, can't have them know all my secrets. I told them I was a witch/vampire/werewolf, and that I was 2,500 years old. They knew there was more, but they didn't ask, probably knowing I wouldn't answer them or fearing I would kill them for asking. Spending a few days with them was actually the most fun I spent for a while, I started acting my age. Me, Felix, Alec, and Jane played pranks on the Brothers, Aro is already like the father I never had, and Marcus like my uncle that loved me. Felix, Alec, and Jane, were also like the kids I didn't get to raise, they all about chained me to a wall to get me to stay, they made me promise to come back every few years to see them and visit everyone. All that drama was a few months ago.

I am now in Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest places I've been and in, and I love it. I am posing as a pale, clumsy, 5'2 inches tall as opposed to my 5'9 with a small pixie like frame, girl from L.A., with light brown hair and my normal dark blue eyes. Who is the daughter of the chief of police Charlie, who he knew nothing about until his ex-wife sent me here after she re-married. That is really my cover story, he is actually one of my last living 'human' descendants who are really a werewolf, from my daughter I had to give up long ago from having her out of wedlock right before I turned my self into what I am now. And my new name is Isabella or Bella as I prefer.

"Charlie I'm going to school!" I called to him.

"Bye Grams! Have a good first day!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

Walking out the door, I sighed sadly at my new 'human' clothes and a sucky ass rusty truck I bought myself the weekend I came here.

"God, I miss my Camaro." I sighed as I looked in the glass at my clothes, I had on a light blue shirt that made my eyes look more blueish, with white pants and converse shoes. Sighing again, I jumped into my truck and drove away.

While I parked next to a car full of people in a Volvo, I smelt the sickly sweet smell of cold one. And by the smell of it, they were VEGATERIANS, they drank animal blood. YUCK! I tasted that before on a dare, and let me tell you something, it tastes nasty. Turning towards them, pretending to look in my bag, I inconspicuously looked up to see what they were doing. By now they were all leaning against the car talking to one another. Aro told me about the family of vegetarians with gold eyes, called the Cullen's, and he used to be friends with the 'father'. There a copper head mind reader, Edward, pixie like future seeing Alice, big bear Emmett, bitchy blonde Rosalie, and an empath Ex- major Jasper, who I know remember as my friend from Maria's creation in the newborn armies, who had bloodlust issues. The parents, Carlisle I knew from babysitting him when he was a little baby with cute little blonde ringlets hanging into his eyes, and married to Esme, a brunette woman who lost her baby and jumped off a cliff to try and end her life when Carlisle saved her by turning her, who gives off the vibe of motherly love.

Getting out of my truck, from my witch powers I felt a bunch of emotions. Alice was feeling confusion, probably from now seeing me coming, Jasper a strong sense of familiarity, brotherly love, and confusion, Rosealie and Emmett distraction towards each other, and lastly Edward confusion, anger, love. Oh no, that last one isn't good, but at least I can have a little fun while I'm here. I sent a fake vision to Alice, thinking she saw me shopping with her, talking and smiling with Jasper, playing video games with Emmett, Rosalie glaring at me (which is going to be true), and me kissing Edward. Him seeing all this he gasped which got the attention of the others. Alice squealed and at vampire speed, told them what she just saw. I could feel their gazes burning holes in my back.

After classes was done, so boring after knowing everything and them getting history all wrong, I should know I was in all the wars winning sides I found out at least one of the Cullen's were in all my classes. I had Edward in my Biology class who avoided me like the plague, and Alice in the last class, and she asked me to come over to their house, and gradually accepting, saying that I needed to make some 'friends' in the school. She said she would follow me to Charlie's house to drop off my truck and she would drive me to their house, because she thought I might get lost if she gave me directions.

Driving me to the Cullen's house, Alice asked me a bunch of questions about L.A. I thought it was kind of annoying her trying to get into lots of things that were none of her business. Before she could get into something to personal, we were already walking into their glass incased house covered in the trees shadows from the woods surrounding the house.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice screamed unnecessarily to them, "we're here!"

Esme coming from upstairs and beamed when I said she had a lovely home, my blonde haired baby boy, or should I say man, Carlisle, came from what I assumed was his study down the hall. He stared at curiously surprised and confused, probably remembering from the familiar vibe I have from his childhood, and my eyes no one could forget.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he then smiled the smile, that all ways had my heart melt, gave off that little hint of boyish look to his features.

I smiled the same smile I always had around him and said, "It is lovely to meet you Carlisle."

Feeling confused feelings from around the room I looked at everyone who was looking at both of us curiously.

**_Jasper_**_ **– **Wow I never felt so much love coming from one person, especially from a human, and Carlisle never smiled at anyone like that, not even Esme._

**_Esme-_**_ Hey he never smiled at me that way! And what was with Bella smiling at him like that. I think I'm jel- no I shouldn't be like that towards a person, especially her she's so sweet._

**_Rosalie & Emmett-_**_ what the heck he never smiled that way at Esme!_

**_Alice-_**_ Hey! I can't see Carlisle's future!_

Turning back to Carlisle I asked, "Carlisle? Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" More confused feeling and Carlisle nodded while he said, "Sure."

Following him to his study, I turned back to the group that was staring at us in shock since he never lets anyone in his study, I said, "We'll be right back guys, I just have to ask Carlisle something," then I followed back him to his study, put up a sound barrier and closed the door and locking it behind me.


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**AN: Forgive me if some chapters are posted as repeats. I cant get a handle on the posting, but wait a few minutes and it should post the actual chapter.**

** -vamplover1329**


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

"So what did you want to talk about Bella?" Carlisle asked, asked while sitting down behind his desk and putting his hands in a steeple position and resting his chin on them. It was then that I saw his ring, right where I left it. It was a lapis lazuli stone, with a "C" on it for Carlisle and my family crest which was a lion with a snake in its mouth, similar to the necklace I was wearing that was under my shirt.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your ring?" I asked.

"I actually don't remember, I only remember someone that was very special to me gave it to me." He said distractedly, probably trying to remember who gave it to him.

Walking around the table I got his attention once again, I pulled my necklace out from between my breasts, of my low-cut dark-blue shirt and put it into his hand. Putting my hand on his cheek gently, I raised his head to look into his golden, used to be green eyes, and I compelled him, "Onthoud mijn kind." **(Remember my child) **I then went into his mind to watch his memories with him, hoping he won't be mad after he sees them.

** _ *Flashback*_**

**_ Brussels, Belgium 1542_**

**_It was the 3rd of July 1492, when five year-old Carlisle and I were playing chases in front of his two-story mansion with 300 acres of woods surronding it. It was a very windy day with overcast clouds that told it was about to rain, but I didn't care because I was with my baby boy. Chasing him into the forest, I tripped over my dress skirts, and rolled over to find a blond ringlet framed chubby face jump on me laughing. _**

**_ "Ha, ha! Ik heb je wat is mijn prijs Bellsy?" _**_(Ha, ha! I got you what's my prize Bellsy?) **He said smiling cheekily.**_

**_ "Hey! U bedrogen!" _**_(Hey! You cheated!) **"Wie zei dat je zou gaan om een **_******_prijs te krijgen nu?" _**_(Who said you were going to get a prize now?) **I said pouting.**_

**_ "Je hebt het beloofd! Je kunt niet terug op een belofte!" _**_(You promised! You can't go back on a promise!) **He said jutting out his lip the way I could never refuse and he knows it.**_

**_ "Oh oke." _**_(Oh okay) **I said sitting up and putting him on my lap, I reached into my skirts and pulled out a lapis lazuli ring with my family crest on it. "Ik moet echt je dit niet geven, met u komen in de bossen en ongehoorzaam mij," **(I really shouldn't give you this, with you coming into the woods and disobeying me) **I said looking behind me in case there was any danger. " Maar ik zal het je geven anyways, het zal je beschermen als ik er niet ben met u." **(But I will give it to you anyways, it will protect you when I'm not here with you.)** I said sadly, turning back to look at his wide innocent eyes that have not have had yet to face the dangers of the world.**_

**_ "U bent niet van plan om Bellsy laat mij bent u? " _**_(You aren't going to leave me are you Bellsy?) **He asked, his lip quivering and the beginnings of tears in his innocent eyes.**_

**_ "Oh, lieverd. Ik zal moeten uiteindelijk, maar niet voor een tijdje. " _**_(Oh, honey. I will have to eventually, but not for a while.) **I said putting the ring on his thumb and hugging him, about to cry myself. **_

**_ "Carlisle! Isabella! Het is tijd voor het avondeten! " _**_(Carlisle! Isabella! It is time for supper!) **I heard Isaiah, Carlisle's father, say.**_

**_ "Kom op schatje, is je vader roept ons. " _**_(Come on baby, your daddy is calling us.) **I said, hastily getting up and running toward the edge of the forest with Carlisle in my arms after hearing growling behind us.**_

**_ Putting Carlisle down at the porch, I said, "Carlisle, ik wil dat je naar binnen te gaan en vertel je papa dat ik weer terug in een paar minuten, oke. " _**_(Carlisle, i want you to go inside and tell your daddy that I will be back in a few minutes, okay.) **I said hurriedly and kissing him on the head.**_

**_ "Oke Bellsy, maar waar ga je heen? " _**_(Okay Bellsy, but where are you going?)_

_ **"Het is oke baby, Bellsy net liet haar halsketting in het bos Ik ben zo terug oke? " **(Its okay baby, Bellsy just dropped her necklace in the woods I'll be right back okay?) **I cooed to him as I turned him around and opened the door to the house.**_

**_ Turning back around, despite my hand, hugged me saying, "Oke Bellsy, gewoon voorzichtig." _**_(Okay Bellsy, just be careful.) **Then he turned and went inside.**_

**_ *End Flashback*_**

Opening our eyes at the same time, me and Carlisle stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, until I broke our gaze reaching to take back my pendant.

Catching my hand in his, "Mama Bellsy?" he asked, his voice breaking from the tears now running down his face.

Smiling, I put a hand on his cheek, "Yes my child, I'm back."

Finally breaking down he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair, and breathing in my familiar lavender sent while I stroked his hair and cooed into his ear trying to calm him down. After another five minutes, he finally calmed down.

"Come on baby, I think we need to get outside before someone comes knocking on the door." I said standing up, pulling him with me and fixing his clothes and hair from where they got messed up, then pulled him out the door where his family was waiting.

**_ Turning back, I ran into the woods once again. Breaking back through to the spot we were in, I once heard the growling again, but this time I saw the source. A werewolf. Concentrating I turned the wolf back into an astonished and surprised, but not scared, naked man, that looked like he was in his twenties with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes._**

**_ "Do you know what I am boy?" I asked him in an emotionless tone, as to not betray anything._**

**_ "I can not tell ma'am, you seem the form of a witch but the smell of a vampire." He asked, with a note of hostility._**

**_ "Yes I am," I said my voice softening, "what is your name Boy?"_**

**_ Straightening up trying to maintain his dignaty, despite his state of undress he said, "Tomas Lockwood Ma'am."_**

**_ "Well , what were you doing out here spying on me and the boy?" I asked amused._**

**_ Having the dignity to look sheepish, he said, "I was out hunting for vampires."_**

**_ "Well," I said starting to circle him, "I am of no problem, as long as no one tries to kill me." Now in front of him._**

**_ "I cant very much kill you if I'm not in form now can i?" he said defeated._**

**_ "I can change you back to a wolf," I said smiling at the look of astonishment on his face, "but, you have to promise me one thing, and you have to tell your pack this as well."_**

**_ "Of course Ma'am," he promised looking intruiged._**

**_ "You tell your leader, that anyone who has this pendent," I said, giving him a ring with my crest on it, "not to kill, or there will be very grave consiquinses, and also tell your other packs. I am the oldest and most powerful of everyone. So you will not want to know what I'm capable of." I said in a deadly calm voice, so calm that I could see him start to tremble._**

**_ "Y-yes Ma'am I will tell my alpha," he stuttered as I turned him back into a wolf._**

**_ Turning back to the house I called over my shoulder I said, "head my warning boy, head my warning."_**


	11. Chapter 11: AN

**AN: Some chapters that were posted as repeates are re-posted as their original chapter now because I just caught it. Again sorry for reposts, im using document manager so I have to copy and paste. Sorry again!**

** -vamplover1329**


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving the office, Carlisle held open the door for me, "Oh, Carlisle, it's not the sixteenth century anymore, you don't have to be that much of a gentleman," I said to quietly for the others to hear, smiling up at him while walking down the hallway.

"Well Miss. Isabella," he said as quietly smirking, "I was raised to be a gentleman."

At that point, we were at the end of the hall and we walked into the living room with everybody standing up upon us entering.

"Raised to be a gentleman?" Esme asked, smiling and looking at the two of us, as well as the others, probably thinking that I don't know how old any of them really is.

"Oh yes Esme, he is quiet the gentleman," I said smiling fondly at her.

I could sense amusement from everyone except Edward, who was concentrating on trying to break through the barrier I put on Carlisle's mind, to see what we were talking about.

After everyone got to know more about my life in L.A., fake of course, Alice drove me home.

"Charlie! Are you home?" I called out to see if he was home, putting my coat on the jacket pole.

"In here Bells," he said from the living room.

Walking in to see what he was doing, I suddenly smelt wet dog, and that can only mean one thing, shape-shifter, another type of werewolf, but these kind can change at will. Wandering into the living-room, I saw Billy Black, the Ex-Alpha of the Quileute Tribe, and his son Jacob.

"Hey Dad, Billy, Jacob" I said kissing his cheek and putting a hand on his shoulder while nodding to the others, "have you eaten yet, its already dark out."

"No I haven't yet," he said looking up at me and smiling, "I didn't want to burn the house down."

"Well I better get to making dinner," I said chuckling as well as the others," do you want anything boys?" I asked the two boys, Jacob sitting on the couch, and Billy in his wheel chair that he got in result from a car accident.

"Sure Bella, we could stay a few more minutes," Jacob said, smiling along with his dad and Charlie.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed my thermas filled with blood in it out of the fridge, and started to make fish for the guys.

"Hey, Bella, how was the Cullen's, bet you liked that big ole' house," Charlie said, while I turned back around, I also noticed that Billy and Jacob stiffened up at the name 'Cullens.'

"It was good, oh I almost forgot, I'm going to Sam and Emily's tomorrow," I told him, seeing Jake stiffen up, "I'm bringing over a few plates of cookies and pies, you know how them boys can eat, eat like wolves," saying while looking at the Blacks stiffen of the rim of my cup, while Charlie chuckled.

"They sure can, I have to work late anyway, there are these animal attacks happening in Seattle, I'm going over to check it out." He said.

"Ok, just be careful,'' I said, putting the plates of fish on the table in front of the guys and continued to drink from my thermas.

"Im going over there to Bella," Jake said, looking at me strangely, "do you want a lift? I can help with the desserts."

Smiling at him I said, "Thanks Jake, I have to be there at 9:30, or else the boys will eat up all of Emily's food and starve," I said laughing light-heartedly.


	13. Chapter 13:Hello Kathy

When me and Jake arrived at the house all the boys and Emily gave me hugs and attacked the food before it was even set down. We were all laughing, and when I once looked at Sam, he was having great deals of lust, and it wasn't for Emily. So I started doing things to provoke him, like flirting with Paul like we used to do, and I felt his jelousy spike up.

It is now dark, and I am having a great time at Sam and Emily's. When all the boys and Leah were done eating, I spoke to Sam again.

"Hey Sam," I said over the table, so he turned around from Emily, and looked at me questiongly, "do you want to take a walk? I need to talk to you for a few minutes." When all he did was look confused, I sent him a spike of lust and add to earlier's. Pure lust that's all we ever had, we always used to use each other to take out our frustrations, and agression without hurting the other person, in his case breaking and hurting Emily. I would come a few years apart, and help him out.

"Sure Bella," he said in a slightly strangled voice while nodding his head.

Looking toward the others who were looking confused, including Emily, intresting, he hasn't told her yet, I said, "We'll be back," over my shoulder while walking to the back door where Sam was waiting.

When they were no longer looking at us, me and Sam both changed into wolves and started running full speed toward our spot in the woods. Mine small, completely white-silver with a light blackish hue, and Sam's about a foot bigger than mine, that was midnight black. Reaching our spot we both shifted back completely naked, and before I could comprehend anything, Sam had me roughly pushed up against a tree in the meadow and was kissing me like a mad-man.

Breaking away from the kiss, he started to trail wet kisses down my throat, that felt so good against my fevered skin, caused by the transformation back from a wolf.

"You still haven't told Emily about us? Thought you said you were," I said huskily, almost unreconisable even to me.

"I changed my mind," he said just as huskily back, nipping my neck a little, causing me to gasp and bring his lips back up to mine, fighting him with my tongue, but of course he won in midst of all this passion. A rustle from the trees caused us to calm down our tonsil hockey, and I smelt something sickly sweet, which caused me to growl, earning a chuckle from him._ Fucking smug bastard!_

_Who is it? _He said in his head, knowing I could here him.

_The fucking Cullens! _I told him right back growling.

_All of them? _He said back, with me getting the feeling of myschivousness.

_Yep, what are we going to do about it, I'm not going to stop, I don't let anyone get in the way of me getting what I want, _I said.

_We wont have to stop,_ he said back, and started groping me everywhere slowly, causing me to moan in his his drift I started to torchure him, getting him back for all the times he's teased me.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD! _I heard in all the Cullens' heads, but it was louder in Carlisle's.

_Oh GOD, _I heard him say, _MOM I don't need to see this! Stop! _He said with a mental picture of him cowering away in fear.

_Hey, I'm not the one perving on their mother, I thought I taught you after what happened last time you caught me in this position. _I said mentally and physically at him.

_Eww! Please tell me you're not going to do that again,_ he pleaded with me.

_Naw, I think this is going to be another lesson for you. _I said evilly.

Hearing another rustle nearby, I looked over to see nothing there, but I knew who it was. Pulling Sam's hair I pulled his face up to look at me.

"I want you to go back to the house, and tell the others that I was feeling tired and you took me home, okay?" I asked him, silently telling him in my head to act like he was being compelled.

"I will go back to the house and tell everybody that you were feeling tired and I took you home." He reapeted robotically like a person under compulsion would, then he shifted and took off running.

_Tell everyone to stay hidden, _I told Carlisle in my head to keep him safe and masking their sent.

I jumped up in a tree and made black, skin tight skinny jeans appear, along with a blood-red and black rose, also skin tight rose corset, with sexy black strappy 3' heels. Jumping down from the tree, I felt the amusement from Carlisle, and shock from the others from never seeing me dress like this and what I just did.

Clapping could also be heard from where the rustle was, turning around I saw the last vindictive bitch I wanted to see.

"Hello, _Kathy_," I said in an emotionless voice.

"Hello Bells," she said in a happy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked circling her while she stayed in the same spot.

"Oh, you know visiting a friend, messing with my boys, running from a pysco-path hybrid, you know the usal_,"_ she said examining her nails, but let a little fear creep into her voice at the name of the Original brother and my former lover.

"First of all _Miss. Petrova,_ I said, hissing at the name 'Petrova' and smiling at her flinch, "we are not friends, second Damon and Stefan are not your boys, you own nothing, and _Klaus…"_ I said trailing off at the name Klaus.

Looking up at me with vampire face, she slammed me against the closest tree to the Cullens, so I told Carlisle to stay put.

"They are MY boys, I made them what they are today," she hissed me.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I said smirking, which managed to piss her off more, switching places with my hand now around her throat, she finally looked scared of something rather than Klaus, "you don't own them _Katherine_," venomly spitting out her name, "do you know where Klaus is, he has some paying up for something he did a very, very long time ago."


	14. Chapter 14

"No," she choked out, "I don't know where he is."

"Fine, know I want you to leave, I have people here I don't want to get hurt, if you don't leave I will vervain you and out you in the tomb like you did to our friends," I spit out her and let her down, checking my clothes I watched her run away. Turning around I speed toward where the gobsmaked, with the exception of Carlisle, Cullens were, at a speed where they could only see a blur, despite their enhanced sight.

Running to Carlisle, I pulled him into my arms and squeezed the living, or non- living, daylights out of him, "Carlisle! My baby! Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? She didn't see you did she?" I asked firing off questions, frantically checking him over at arm's length, then letting him go pacing, "Oh! If your Father could see us know he would be so disappointed at me! Oh my God, would if she comes back to look for me and finds you instead? My God! Agh!," I babbled, going back up to him and shaking him, "What am I going to do with you Boy!" I screamed at him, still shaking him until he stopped me by putting his arms around my waist and hugging me tight.

"Mom? You know you're starting to sound crazy?" he said chuckling, breaking my inner ramblings.

"Well if you lived as long as you're bound to go crazy sometime," I said muffled by his shirt laughing.

"Would SOMEONE like to tell us what's going on!'' Alice yelled, standing between Jasper, holding his hand, and Edward, with Emmett, Rose, and Esme standing beside them looking confused.

"Well Alice," I said rubbing my ear and pulling away from Carlisle, "I would tell you if wouldn't yell in my ear I would tell you."

"Ok," she said, calming down.

"Now listen closely," I told everyone but Carlisle, pushing him behind my back, compelling all of them at the same time, "you will remember nothing from what you saw tonight," I said looking at their pupils dialate, "all you remember is going out hunting, Esme you and Carlisle caught a deer together, Emmett you drank from a huge bear you wrestled with, Edward you caught a mountain lion, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie you all caught deer and mountain lions. Now you're going to go home and do what you normally do and forget you saw me here tonight. All but Carlisle will remember."

It has been a year and a half since the incident in the forest, and I'm now playing with the eldest Cullen. Carlisle won't stop me because he knows I won't stop until I finish my games, but they often tend to get me hurt, or fake hurt. About around the time I started dating Edward, nomads James with his mate Victoria, attacked me while the Cullens were playing baseball, but they killed them both. Two months ago was my fake 18th birthday, and Alice threw me a party. While opening a present I cut my finger, Jasper attacked me, and the Prick Edward, threw me into a wall trying to get me away from him. Three days later he broke up with me, in all of the places, the forest behind Charlie's house. I just came out of my 'catatonic' state that I was faking to be in if Alice checked in on me from Fuck-ward leaving me, but was sad from Carlisle, and started doing 'reckless' things. Or in my case fun things, like, I bought a black Ducati, bought new clothes to suit my style rather than the ugly human ones and Alice's, started spending more time with the Pack on the reservation, must to their happiness and fearfulness of Jake, and started cliff diving. I just got back home from cliff diving, and sent Alice a vision of 'human' me jumping off a cliff and saying goodbye to Ass-ward. Not knowing that the idiot Edward is, would go to the Vultori and try and kill himself.

Now, I am in Alice's yellow Porsche, and being driven to Volterra, Italy. I am so bored, but excited to see my family and children. Alice told me to run under the clock tower, to stop Edward from exposing himself to the humans which is a violation in Vultori law. Seeing him, I run pushing him back in the shadows allowing the door to close behind me, while I cross my arms over my chest, and stare hard at a shocked Edward.

"Bella?" he managed to croak out from the tears shining in his eyes.

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" I asked him coldly watching him flinch.

"I thought you were dead," he said pulling my tense body into his arms, "I came trying to kill myself since I couldn't be with you."  
"Well you obviously don't care for me if you left I in the woods saying you didn't love me," I said pushing him away and looking into his pain filled eyes.

"Bella, I- " he tried again but was interrupted by my little Janie, Felix, and Alec, with Alice coming in the door behind us.

"Mr. Cullen," she in her same wind-chimmey voice as always, "Master Aro requests your presence with him and our kings," her red gaze flicked over to me for a moment, and seems to have a moment of reconization that quickly died, "along with your sister and the human."

"Of course Jane," he said in a stiff tone with his arm tightly wrapped around me.

Rolling my  
eyes, I threw his arm off me and walked up to Jane and slid my arm through hers, much to everyone's surprise. Looking over at me quizzically, I looked over at her and flashed my eyes blue at her, while she gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth and squeezing my hand hard.

_ Mommy?_ She whispered disbelieving she's actually seeing me.

Smiling at her I squeezed her hand again while Felix and Alec opened the doors to the throne room, _Yes my child, I'm back._ I said in her head and telling her not to tell anyone yet, confused she nodded her head and said ok.

"Edward, Alice! It is nice to see you again," he said as happy as I left him, like a five year old, glancing over to me with Jane's hand around mine, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "and you Jane have made a new friend."

"Yes Aro, she has," I said amused at his manners.

"Ha, and she's got so much courage for a human," he said amazed, Jane had to hide her snicers, Marcus was looking at me bored, and Cauis was looking at me disgustingly, probobly wondering what I was doing wearing such mudane clothes to a royal castle, guess he knows it's me.

Aro goes back up to his throne and sits down grimly, "You know what the rules are, Alec?" he said still listening to my calm heart curiously, knowing I knew what was coming.

At vampire speed, Felix pinned me to the floor while I tell Jane and Cauis not to do anything, while Alec takes away Alice and Edward's senses not allowing them to move to get to me.

Looking up at Felix, I said, "now, now Felix, why would you want to hurt your best friend?" saying that I finished with my vampire face, showing my veins around my yellow werewolf eyes, and fangs.


	15. Chapter 15:AN

**AN: If anyone has suggestions for any new chapters Privet Message me and i'll try and fit it into the story**


	16. Chapter 16: ON HOLD

**AN: Stories on hold until 30th.**


End file.
